Adventure of Ash ketchum (Kanto arc)
by HEY ANIME FANS
Summary: what if Ash was having a friend who was created by alpha himselph just to help Ash through his journey
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am poor I own nothing .all the characters are related to satoshi except my OC

Ash Ketchum boy of 10 is found in his room watching a match between a gengar and a nidoran the battle was getting excited as gengar just knocked out nidoran and the trainer just send out a onix

"Ash honey, are u still awake"

"Yeah mom"

"But ash u should be getting ready for your journey tomorrow"

"Ok sleeping"

(time skip after ash enters route 1….why?coz we all have already watched the first episode and almost know what happened…one change Pikachu listen and follows ash order from starting only)

"Come on Pikachu lets have some lunch"

With excitement " _ **pika Pikachu"**_

"What does that even mean?"

When he was about to have Suddenly a pidgey came and sat on a nearby tree.

"Look a pidgey"

Ash scanned the pidgey in his pokedex

"Ok Pikachu it's our only chance tundershock"

Nearby "okay Bolt give them thunderbolt buddy"

(Referring ash Pikachu as 1 and another one as Bolt)

A bolt of electricity came and connected with Pikachu causing him to faint

"Hey who are you"

"Sorry dude , it was just a mistake''

"What do you mean by mistake?"

"Basically I am trying train my Bolt here"

At this lead ash looked at the boy's shoulder finding another Pikachu

"Hey how did you get your Pikachu?" asked ash

"Basically I befriended him as a pichu when I was not 10 so since then he's with me"

"Awesome I got mine from "

"So you must be from pallet town"

"Yup my name is ash Ketchum, and you?"

"Just call meJ"

"So J whats your dream"

"well its quiet weird but I don't have any dream I just train pokemon for fun"

"okay where do you live"

"Basically I am not having a fix home till I was 9 when my parent left me to my own and since then I used to live in day I helped champion Lance to escape a murder of Honchkrow so he helped me get my trainers licence 3 years ago so now I live with Lance at his home in Mt. silver"

"Awesome,you live with a champion"

"Naah not a big matter"

"Hey so where are u going right now"

"Basically i was heading to viridian city right now'

"Hey me too so how about we travel together"

''good idea"

By now ash's Pikachu had woken up and was talking to Bolt

After walking about half an hour and talking about J and his Pokémon we come to know that he is 13 already collected the 8 required badges and all the Pokémon available in kanto and was training for 3 years and he doesn't plan to take part in any league right now

Ash said "hey let's have a battle between Pikachu and Bolt match"

"hell yeah"

"Let's do it"

Both Pikachu and Bolt ere on battlefield (nothing but a clearing near river)

And got the same order from their trainer

"Pikachu/Bolt **thunderbolt"**

Both wave of electricity collided in mid-air and got transmitted to another point in woods and it hit a bird pokemon

" _ **Spearow"**_

The bird Pokémon called his flock to this both trainer with their Pokémon ran hard and jumped in a stream

After swimming for another half hour they got out of the stream and saw that the spearows were gone and also weather was once again sunny and suddenly ash heard

" _ **Spearow"**_

"Ahh not again "said ash

"Hey ash I think we should fight them" advised J

"Yeah looks like it's the only option, okay Pikachu let's do it"

"You to Bolt"

Together "Pikachu/Bolt use **thunderbolt"**

The massive wave of electricity struck the birds cause the whole flock to faint

"What are you waiting for, just catch them" scolded J

"Sorry, yeah pokeball go"

The ball struck the bird and it was captured without any problem

"Oh yeah look Pikachu we got a new partner for our journey"

" _ **Pika Pikachu"**_

"I think we should head toward the pokecentre now "said J

"Yeah"

" **Help"**

"what was that"said Ash

"how am I supposed to know that" yelled J

When they reached the sound they found a red headed girl scremin and standing near a tree find a way to escape a Gyrados

"Help,anybody Help " screamed

Ash could not bear it and yelled at the atrocious mon

"hey you stop bothering her and fight with me"

The wild pokemon growled and faced Ash

"okay Pikachu go on his head with agility and give him the best thunderbolt"

Following his trainer pkachu did so and the move was super effectivebut it oony make gyrados angry and he shook hiss head to make Pikachu fall and since Pikachu was alredy weared out he fall and with a aqua tail got smashed into a nearby tree and gyrados got ready with a hyper beam

When suddenly J "okay my turn go venusaur" ash was first surprised and then he remembered thet J has completed his Kanto pokedex so he must be having top evolved form of each pokemon "okay Venusaur sunny day and then ready your solarbeam" first venusaur launched a glowing yellow ball in sky and then his flower started glowing

Since sunny day was on so it didn't take time to make a solarbeam and launch it

The atttrocious pokemon was tooo dazed to do any thing and got hit by solarbeam and fainted imeddiately

"Ash this could be your chance to get a gyrados"

"yeah,pokeball go"

Since the solarbeam was super effective the ball immediately made a ping sound and Gyrados was captured

"thanks J"

"no problem ,But first we should head toward the pokecentre to check your Pikachu and also help the girl there"

They ran toward that girl and ash took Pikachu in his hands and applied a potion on himand slowly the yellow mouse opened his eyes much to Ash's relief when he heard J speaking to the redheaded girl

"hey ,are you okay"

"yeah I am okay"

"so why was Gyrados attacking you"

"Basically there used to be two magikarp here so I thaught it would be good to catch one so I came here and captured one of the magikarp and suddenly out of nowhere onother magikarp came and started glowing and evolved into gyrados I don't know why it got angry on me so when I was about to move toward my bicycle he thrashed it destroyed it so I cant escape"

" And That's when you called for help"

The girl nodded

"so I think we should hit the road if you want to came with us so you are most welcome" said Ash

"I guess after all this I should travel with you, oh my where are my manners my name is Misty waterflower one of the gym leaders of cerulian gym"

"hey if you are the gym leader I challenge you to a gym battle right now" said Ash

"first of all Ash your primary Target must be to rach pokecenter as I don't think that any of your pokemon are in condition to fight" interrupted J

"also you must have atlest one gym badge to challenge cerulean gym and how many are you having" added misty

"yeah I guess both of you are right"said Ash with his famous sheepish grin

( **Time skip the gang has reached alredy reached viridian and also are in pokecenter)**

"Hey Ash are your pokemon Healed?" asked J

"well no ,if you would not mind can I call my mother" said ash

"well no problem you may place the call also I have to call my big brother Lance"

"okay"

Ash went to phone and called the most familiar number in it after a minute some one picked the call

"Hello Ketchum residence"

"Hey mom its me Ash I am calling from viridian"

"oh Ashy you are in viridian already it took your father four days to reach there ,you really are the apple of my eyes"

"yeah ,A rotten apple"said Ash

"okay honey good bye"

"goodbye mum"

"and also don't forget to change your underwear daily"

"MOM"said ash with his face as fuming with embarresment

' _I think I shuld call professor also'_ thaught ash

After dialing the number

"Ash my boy how are you?"

"I am good professor I am calling from Viridian"

"so you are at viridian already,you know I bet with Gary that u must have chatched a new pokemon by the time you reached Viridian"

"well I guess you won the bet had already caught a spearow ang a shiny gyrados"

"wow Ash you have got some power full pokemon and did you said shiny Gyrados if yes than you are really lucky"when a door bell rung in the background "okay son I think my pizza is here so I would talk to you later"

"bye professor"

Ash went back to counter and collected his pokemon

And went to cafeteria to find J and Misty talking

"oh at last Ash you are back i thaught you are not coming back tonight"

"HA HA very funny" ash said sarcastically "so whats the plan"

"Well I guess we should take a room and then countnue our journey tomorrow" said J with Misty nodding to it

When they heard a grumling sound from ash's stomach

"okay that a good idea,but I thin we should have some Dinner first"

( **time skip…in morning)**

In morning we could see our heroes getting ready for there when misty yelled "Can't we just skip viridian forest"

"for the 20th time we can't as it is the shortest way to reach the pewter city and why are you so scared about viridian forrest whats the problem with it"

"Bugs I hate them"

"well that is not a big problem as u could just use some repel can to keep bugs away from you" said J throwing the Can toward Misty

"Thanks" mumbled Misty

 **(well Time skip again 1 week)**

Last week was pretty dull as nothing too serious happened instead of some new captures and and 3 evolution as Ash captured a pidgeotto,Caterpie,Rattata and pokemon who evolved are first was misty's magikarp when they came to understand that basically Ash's gyrados was having only one friend who was the second magikarp(misty's) and when misty captured he thaught that she is taking his friend from him so he got angry evolved and then attacked misty but during this week he apolozised to misty which was accepted

Second evolution is Ash's Caterpie evolved into Metapod and after a fight with a so-called samurai he evolved into a butterfree

Also Pikachu learned Iron tail and pidggeotto/spearow/butterfree (all three) learned steel wing

Now we can see our Heroes outside Pewter city when suddenly Ash heard a sound of nearby bush but when he went to investigate it nothing was there so he ignored it and went into the city's pokemon center to get there pokemon checked and when Suddenly out of nowhere smoke came and filled the center and three distinct figures can be seen in which 2 were human and pokemon standing between the 2

Before any body could do anything the 2 humanoid figure spoke

"prepare for trouble"

"make it double"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"jesse"

"james"

"team rocket blast off the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"meowth dat's right"

"wow a carnival" said Ash

"how dare you twerp to say team rocket as a group of jokers,now hand your pokemon if you love them" said jesse

"do you think that we are scared of you, really" said J

"So in that case koffing Go"said james and followed by "go Ekens"

"so you think that we are scared,if yes in that case go Bolt"said J

"yeah go Pikachu" said Ash and immegeately followed by "go starmie and staryou"

"koffing sludge attack"

"ekens poison string"

"starmie, Staryou water gun on koffing and ekans"

The pokemmon followed there respective order and cool down the two rocket pokemon

"okay Ash,J its your turn"

"got it"said Ash

"okay Bolt/Pikachu give em your best Thunderbolt"

"piii….kaa…chu"both electric mouse released a massive wave of electricityshocking the rockets and blasting them through the roof of center

"looks like team rocket is blasting of again" the rocket trio screamed

"Good work kids you saved the pokemon at his centre" exclaimed Nurse Joy

"Thank you very much and sorry about the hole in the ceiling" said J

"oh that not a big problem it would get repaired in a weeks time"

"Nurse joy would you mind checking our pokemon again and also can we get 1double room an 1 single room for tonight"

"oh sure just let me check give me your pokeball and let me give you the rooms key" said the Nurse

 **(time skip next morning at front of pewter gym)**

"okay buddy its time for our first Gym battle"

" _ **pika"**_

"so Ash what pokemon are you going to use?" Asked J

"That's a secret" Answered Ash

Ash knocked the door and after some time an old man opened the door

"oh you must be a challenger I am Flint one of the gym leader of this Gym" said Flint

"I am Ash Ketchum from pallet town and I challenge you for a gym battle" said Ash

"Sorry kid today my son Brock is the Gym leader as we battle the challengers on Alternative Day so if you have came yesterday I would have accepted your challenge"

"So I challenge your son Brock for the Gym battle"

"sure sure" turning "Brock you are having a challenger"

When suddenly lights of the battlefield turned on and a boy no more then 15 came into view sitting at opposite side of battlefield

"so you going to challenge me in that case let the battle begin" said Brock

Flint became the refree "the two on two Battle between Brock slate of pewter and Ash ketchum from pallet will begin now when either side has lost all pokemons then the winner would be decided, both side ready(getting nods from both trainers) let the battle begin"

"Go Geodude" said Brock

"Butterfree I choose you"

"A butter free this going to be easy,Geodude rock throw"

"Butter free we are not going down,steel wing"

"so you are having steel type move now its going to be a good battle, rock smash"

"Butterfree steelwing and then sleep powder"

"oh no,Geodude fast rock throw"

"Butterfree dodge"

Butterfree got hit with rocks but Geodude also can't escape also so he fell Asleep resulting a tie

After some time Flint spoke "both pokemon are unable to fight trainers send yur next pokemon"

" This time I am going first,Gyrados I choose you" yelled Ash

"Go Onyx"said Brock

"Gyrados ice fang"

"Onyx tackle"

Both Pokemon were unable to dodge so got hit and telled in pain

"you can do it Gyrados, water gun"

Instead of a small water gun a big hydrocannon came into view

Onyx again was caught in surprise and was unable to dodge so he got hit and fainted

"Onyx is Unable to battle anymore so Gyrados and Ash are winner"

"congrats Ash"said J and Misty

"Thanks guys" said Ash

"Ash as the proof of your defeating me I give you this Boulder badge" said Brock

"Thank you Brock for a amazing Battle" said Ash

"Brock I want to talk about something" interrupted Flint

"yeah" answered Brock

"I was thinking that it's time that you should start traveling and follow your dream, till then I will take care of the Gym and I am having Forrest to help me" said the older Slate

"Thanks Dad that matters me the most" said Brock before Turning toward the gang

"hey Ash would you mind if I travel with you guys to follow my dream to be a pokemon breeder?" said Brock

"well I don't think so what do you two say"said Ash

"hell yeah" said J

"the more the merrier" said Misty

The trio met with Brock near Mt. Moon and continued their journey

In distance a feline figure can be seen floating in air looking at the group

Okay so its wrap right now. I would come back later on

Also I know that chapter is short one but I am trying to increase its length

So let's meet next time

Also information about J would be in next chapter

 **Over and out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

Last week was really weird for the gang as when they were crossing through first they found a weirdo named Seimour the scientist then they found that someone has put lights in the cave later found out to be team rocket the sudden change was causing many problems to the creatures residing in the cave Ash also helped a sandshrew for dehydrating later they saw a prayer done by the clefairies living in the cave again to be interrupted by Team rocket they ran with the moon stone only to be stopped by the same sandshrew that Ash helped earlier and with clefairy's metronome(came out to be hyperbeam) team rocket go blasted away

Later 1 Clefairy and Sandshrew joined Ash and along Clefairy came a moon stone as a more weird thing was that they were being followed by a feline figure who saw J and thaught

' _u should have done by your duty by now kid'_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X** - **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Our heroes can be seen near a sign board directing the ways toward both Cerulean city and Vermelion city and there was a small message written at its bottom

'Gary was here Ash is loser (very funny)'thought Ash after seeing the message misty asked "Ash is this Gary is the same one as Gary oak"

"yeah the same one,why are u asking?" replied Ash

"coz I know him he was my friend as his uncle used to live in Cerulean but once his uncle died he never came back"answered Misty

"hey Ash one question,why is he that much egoistic and is having a red sports car with a bunch of cheerleader?" asked Brock

"well that's for Arceus to find out out" Ash commented laughed a bit and then said "where is J?"

While this was going on- In a clearing in the forest there was a boy standing alone and a very worried looking Pikachu was on his shoulder

"okay mew what is it"asked the Boy

' _oh how do you know I was here and since when do you know"_ asked the cute looking (yet powerfull legendary)

"well I knew since you started following us from pewter city and I know why are you here" said the boy

' _okay okay so have you done it?'asked Mew_

"no,but I would let him know before we reach Cerulean city"

' _goood but I would let you know that Dad is not very happy with this much delay in the plan' giggle 'also this time I am coming wiith you in a disguise but still u have to tell him before I do my work'_

"Okay bolt return" as on command the said pokemon opened the backpack of his trainer and jumped in it after zipping it from trainer continued "good boy but don't even dare to touch that food,okay Mew transform in Bolt"

As on command the pink legendary transformed into a simple looking Pikachu and said ' _But J you must remember to do it fast'_

And they heard Brock Misty and Ash calling and finding J

'well it's now or never'thaught J and went toward the group and asked "Hey Ash I want to talk to you about something,ALONE"

"sure" Ash answered after walking a few minutes in the forest the came to the same clearing as before

Ash asked "so what do you want to talk about?"

J asked "do you believe in something like time travel?"

"what in a forest out of no where u are asking me about something this weird"exclaimed Ash

"okay just leave it" J paused and added "do you know about Aura"

"oh aura,well I don't know about anthing like that" said Ash

"wow and how am I supposed to train you,okay just leave it look here" on command a dark blue ball of energy formed in J's hand and as expected Ash was going wild over all this, then J added "now I suppose that you would like to learn how to use it" Ash nodded "now back to my question do you believe in time travel?"

"I can't say anything about that as I have never experienced it so No I guess" answered the raven haired kid

"okay now you are going to believe in it" another lght blue ball formed in his hand and then slwly it got converted into a white ball then J added "touch it"

Ash hesitated at first and then he touched it and he experienced something he was not even expecting he started to remember everything like his journey through Kanto,Orange island,Johto,Hoenn,Battle frontier(Kanto again),Sinnoh,Unova,Kalos and at last Alola catching many remarkable Pokemons and his friends like Misty,Brock,Gary( _ **kind off**_ ),Ritchei( _ **don't know how to spell it**_ ),Tracy,May,Max,Dawn,Iris,Cilan,Clemont,Bonnei,Lillie,Lana,Mallow,Sophocles,Kiawe And the one he thaught who would be the love of his life the Honey blond haired performer

"Serena" was all Ash could say before being interrupted by the boy near him

"So what do you Say now about Time travel" said J

"okay so what the hell happened now,I was about to confess my feelings and and than this"yelled Ash

"well first of all answer of your question is ultra beast's happened and now I was expecting this kind of answer so I did not told you earlier and was not going to but I was not having any choice as a legendary forced me to do it today" answered J

' _hey I never forced you'_ a voice came in everyone's mind

"who was that/pika pikachu?" asked Ash and Pikachu

' _oh it's just me_ ' the pink legendary then reveiled herself from her disguise

Ash was shocked this much shock that it needed a good thunder bolt form Pikachu to make him normal again

"Mew?what are you doing here and which one are you new island or the tree one?" asked Ash

' _well I am the third one those two are my sisters' answered by Mew_

"I never knew about the third one" said Ash and then looked at Pikachu who was not able to understand anything and he added "hey buddy what happened to you? Aren't you excited"

"pikapi Pikachu pika" said Pikachu

"oh I got it basically Pikachu don't remember anything like that so here Pikachu take it" once more a white ball of energy formed in J's hand and quickly disappeared at the rodent's touch who then started to glow white

"is he evolving?" said Ash quiet sadly

"nope just getting back to his older self" answered J

After sometime Pikachu stoppe glowing and the shouted

" **awesome,feels better** "

"and yes Ash you would be able to understand your pokemon but not wild one Okay" Ash nodded, J continued "good now release all your pokemon so I can make him remember

"okay"

After reminding,evolving,and then apologizing to pidgeot,butterfree,also fearow J spoke

"okay Ash first of all I should tell you about myself, I am no real trainer and my story about Lance was a false one the weird thing is I don't really know and who am I the only thing I know is being trained by Sir Aaron and then tasked by Arceus to help you on this mission also I am not having only the species of Kanto only but my backpack contain each and every pokemon present in the world with their megastone if possible and also these guys are trained by legendaries so you can say that they must be strongest in their species" taking a break and continuing "so what do you say you can do it in two way, one is train with me and we would stop those Ultra beast together but we have to do it seriously or two I can just remove your memories along with your pokemons and you can conteinue as you were supposed to do ,so what do you say"

"well I think I would choose the first one it sounds exciting'answered Ash

"yes it is,okay so if you are going to train under me so you would need a partner as most of the aura guardian have like a riolu or a lucario, and as riolu I am having a guy all the way from sinnoh who wanted to train under you he is the only riolu who can use aura sphere,yup the riolu from lucario kingdom" J then tossed two pokeball and out came 2 bipedal pokemon a riolu and a lucario Ash was excited to meet the riolu as both were good friends and when he noticed the lucario he was dumbstruck

"are you?" asked Ash

" **yes ash I am Aaron's one , his friend and commander in chief also your friend,and now I am working with this idiot"** said lucario

"so now it's settled I would like to start your training and what about your friends and relatives that you would like to remind of their past like Brock and Misty also their pokemons" interrupted J

"well I would like to have Mom , professor Oak , Misty , Brock and Gary also the rocket trio as they can be big help sometimes " answered Ash

"well your Mom and Professor are already having their memory they didn't told you as I was the one who asked them not to and as for Misty and Brock I think we should find them ans as for those three they are going to find you we can't find them also Mew would like to join you as your pokemon " said J paused and added "she is kind of fangirl"

"WHAT?WHY?REALLY? and thanks for fangirl part" exclaimed Ash

"answer for your 'What' is she wants to join you your 'Why' is personal reasons and 'Really' is yes also she is not your fan she is behind Pikachu" said J "now let's get going"

"weird" was all Ash could say

It didn't took long to find , remind and calm them down about this whole situation and once everything was clear they moved toward Cerulean city for the next gym

(-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X)

The group was standing out of the gym and both Ash and Misty were excited for the battle after going inside , finding Misty's sisters and convincing them to let Misty battle Ash they started their Match

( **CONVERSATION ARE GOING TO BE DIFFERENT FROM HERE MORE LIKE A WRITTEN DRAMA OR PLAY**

 **FOR EXAMPLE:-**

 **Misty- "her dialogue"**

 **ETC**

 **THANK YOU)**

Misty-okay Ash last time we were not able to finish our battle and now we would so are you ready

Ash just nodded

Ref- this would be two on two battle between gym leader Misty and Ash ketchum from pallet town battle would end if either side forfeits or run out of usable pokemon,trainers ready

Both nodded

Ref-let the battle begin

Misty- calls starmie

Ash okay like last time go Pidgeot

Pidgeot- **ah again with same opponent**

 **Ash-** bear it boy

Misty-starmie start of with water gun

Ash-pidgeot dodge and **Steel wing**

 **Pidgeot-you got it**

Misty-starmie jump in water and come back with **Rapid spin**

The pokemon followed it's order but it's opponent wa more then ready

Ash just smiled and then spoke

Ash-wait and use **Hurricane**

 **Pidgeot-take it you overgrown sea star**

The strong winds were more than enough for it and the star pkemon got slammed in the wall knocking him out

After sometime

Ref-Satrmie is unable to battle so victory goes to challenger Ash now call your second pokemon

Pidgeot- **ah easy one**

Ash- thanks pidgeot return now Pikachu you up for a battle?

Pikachu- **let's do this**

Misty-what I was waiting for okay Ash my next pokemon may not be too strong but he can be a ace for Pikachu okay so misty calls Lanturn

Ash-hey where did you get him

Misty-first of all it's her not him also she is gym's pokemon

Ash-okay this would be easy Pikachu **Thunderbolt**

 **Pikachu-you got it**

Everyone(except misty) first thaught that lantern must have been knocked out but results were surprising lantern came out also more energised like that thunder bolt did nothing

Misty-of sorry I forgot she is very special her ability is volt absorb and aqua heal so no electric attack would work also nothing can harm till she is in water

Ash was dumfounded as there was nothing he could do his mind was almost racing and he almost seemed to be lost until

Ash-okay Pikachu give that pool a awesome **Thunder**

Pikachu- **what?okay here take you water pool**

Misty along with her sisters and refree thaught it as a idiotic experiment until they what was happening

As electricity contains heating effect and Pikachu was well trained so he was able to release a good amount of electricity to heat up water enough to make lantern jump out (as it was hot in there) and convert all the water into steam

Ash-kay Pikachu now's our chance pack her up with **iron tail**

 **Pikachu-here take it girl**

After hitting Lanturn a couple of times she gave up and got knocked out

Ref-as gym leader Misty has ran out of usable pokemon so the victory goes to challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town

Misty-here take it Ash you won it fair and square

She throws Cascade badge towards Ash who it in time when suddenly the wall of gym broke and a large mecha with drain pipe came in

Ash-not you trouble makers again

Jessei-is that trouble

James-if yes we would make it double

Jesse-to protect the world from devastation

James-to unite all people within our nation

Ash-do it J

Meowth-how dare you interrupt our motto like….

He was interrupted as J gave the trio their original memory back to them

James-okay twerp what happened

J-no more question I want all of you to stop bothering us yes you can attack us once a month but that should be good also take my pokenav number so that we could get ready before you attack us also I would like to give you offer to work with us to end Team Rocket with Cyprus (boss of team rocket,,,,,Giovanni is just viridian gym leader and still most difficult) and I promise you would get better paycheck with power just you have to do one thing,that is to give me info about everything going nside yyour base along with it's branches r you could just go work with Cyprus again but you already know how that would turn out,so what do you say

James-well we would like to discuss about it

(after 10 minutes)

James-okay twerp ..arr Boss we have decided to except your offer but we except more payment and holidays

J quickly checked their mind to decide wether they were telling truth or not and to his surprise they were telling truth about helping him

J-but why?

Meowth-da reason behind dis is dat our ol' Boss did'nt helped us with anything or treat us like other we three and those two Biff and Cassidy joined on same day but since then he is ignoring us he just gave us order to go get some pokemon for him no new pokemon or advance payment but he gave them their new pokemons an also advance salary dis is da reason we wanted to leave team Rocket also till the end of junior Boss's(Ash) alola journey we decided to resign from our post

J-okay okay I am convinced so give me your pokedex Id you would get your new pokemon each and advance salary in around an hour also go to pokemon center to receive your pokemon,any choice of pokemon what of what pokemon you need

James-well I would like a Abra

Jessei-and I would like to have Swablu

j-okay they would be at the centre in about one hour also James your growlie I think you should get him along with mime jr

james-yeah good idea

J-okay morons and I would like to have my report in a weeks time,now you are dismissed go enjoy also no rule breaking and pokemon abuse Got it then good GO and remember from now your names would be Jimmy and Jesseilina

The trio quickly ran out with their mecha celibrating, every one was looking at J

J-What why are you staring at me

Ash- come on J you handled them like pro

Misty-yeah you should teach us that

J-well it's not that typical you shuld just play yor words at right tim…

Violet (interrupted)- well why don't we go on a date today

J spoke completely ignoring her

J-hey Ash if you have got your badge so we should get going or it would get late

Ash nodded so the trio (Misty was dragiing brock who was crying anime tears saying "why don't I get love")

After getting out of the city

J-okay guys I am going to see a old friend I would meet you near Aj's gym,so bye for now. Hey mew mind giving me a lift back home

Mew( by telepathy)- _nope let's go_

After one minute

" _I am back so let's go"_

( **x-x-x-x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x-x—x-x—x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x)**

So done for today

I know it's late but bear with it

Once again give review for any improvement and also anything else

 _ **Over and out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

The trio could be seen walking out of the Cerulean city when Pikachu and Mew (In form of a Pikachu) were playing near by

Brock- I think we have to challenge that guy called Aj

then we have to go to that school then Bulbasaur,Charizard,Squirtle then Bill's lighthouse well it's kind of big route and without Team rocket it's going to quite boring but that's the talk for later

Ash-yeah so guys what were you doing in the last timeline after parting ways with me

Brock-well I was with you till sinnoh then I came back to train as Pokémon Doctor and was thinking of opening a breeding centre and day-care near pewter city as there are not too many day-care here in Kanto so that's what I was planning also I got the love of my life

Ash and misty were knocked out cold after hearing and they got a good thunderbolt from Pikachu to wake them up again

(After some time)

Misty-really Brock got a girlfriend really a girlfriend well this was un- expected who was the lucky girl

Brock- do you guys remember Suzy the breeder who gave me vulpix she came up with up with idea of the breeder centre and day-care

Ash- well congrats Brock, so what about you Misty

Misty-well my life was not too much different as I was doing my work as Gym leader and I was able to make a good reputation of the gym also my gym got second rank in the league tests and was only opened for the trainers with at least seventh badge also I was dating Gary

This time Ash was not too shocked as he was ready for surprises

Ash- how?

Misty-well Gary was researching on water Pokémon's and who would be a better choice than best water type Pokémon trainer in the whole region so he came one day and asked for help in his research and as I was not having too much work so I agreed we started hanging out and one day he asked me for a date and I agreed we went on Date and everything was going well also he was able to get rid of his Attitude problem, what about you Ash?

Ash- well taking care of Gary's ego must be big work I don't think there have been a meeting between us without his calling me Ashy boy, And about me I was back home after Alola and was still single

?-really Ashy boy what about Kalos queen

Ash knew that voice and was shocked to hear and he knew that only one human in this whole world called him 'Ashy boy'

Ash (without even turning back) - hey Gare bear

Misty-hey Gary, who's Kalos queen Ash

Brock-yeah Ash why didn't you told us about her

Ash-"_"

Gary-why don't I tell you about her well her name is Serena yovne when we all were 7 she used to live in pallet town with her mom Grace who was a ryhorn racer she started her journey at the age 16 after seeing Ash on TV when he jumped from the tower while helping Pikachu these two were having crush on each other but were not having nerves to tell each other and she also kissed him on his last day in kalos but she later got patched up with a dude named Alain who was then the Kalos Champ

Ash- What?...Why?...And Alain of All people

Gary-well I am sorry bro but Can't do anything about it well after you went missing nobody knew where you were so Alain was the one who supported you Infact they were about to marry

Ash-Well guys I think I am going to die as a single soul

Brock-but where did you went the last thing anyone knew about you was you were in Alola and after that you went missing

Ash-well I went to train

Gary-where?

Ash-almost everywhere you know places like Mt. silver, etc.

Misty-but why?

Ash-well I was feeling like that there is some mistake in my training method so i started training to rectify them. But leave it Well what are you doing here Gary and how do you remember these things

Gary- first of all can't I come to meet my Girlfriend

Misty- girlfriend…..but how? How do you remember all this?

Gary- around an hour ago a guy came who looks like Ash then he created a white ball out of nowhere and gave it to me which were my memories and then asked me to meet you guys here

Brock-well that boy must be J he looks like Ash

?-you are right Brock

Gary-he is the boy

Ash-oh he is J

Gary-well where were you. You were late

J-just leave it Gary have you decided yet

Gary-yes I am with you

J-okay so let's discuss somethings like what are you going to do research or training

Gary-well I am going to research and with amount of megastones you have given us it would be great to research

J-so guys I went to Rota to register me as a Aura guardian and Ash you as my apprentice(sigh)well it took around an hour of persuation from mew and Lucario to not to ask about my past also I went to professor oak he sent some pokedex+(A/n not too creative name) it is advance form of pokedex and no one is having it it's having some awesome feature like phone call , GPS ,or video recorder and web browser you know Google,other basic function also you can have all your Pokémon's with you at a same time but I am only having three of them as both brock and misty don't have and Pokedexes okay here take these and give your old one to Pokémon centres and now I am having some gifts for Misty and Brock I got them from Mew's sister from tree these are first for Brock is an instant Pokémon healing machine you can have any kind of berry,medicine,herbs or any other thing anytime you want also it's Unlimited and now for Misty (he takes out a small pouch from his bag and gives it to Misty) well this bag contains two super rod, unlimited lure ball, water stones ,pendants of mystic water etc. everything that is related to water

is in there in that bag but she hopes that you would not abuse it like by selling the stone or any other stuff same goes for you Brock. Hey mew your sister called you

Mew-' _okay I am going'_

After 2 second ' _I am taking Pikachu with me'_

Gary-was that?

J-yes she was Mew and she is Ash's pokemon. And look guys Pikachu has got a girlfriend Also Ash you mother asked to tell you to call her instantly.

Ash-oh shit I am going to die I haven't called her till viridian city

Misty- sorry Ash but you have to do it alone

Out of nowhere some smoke bombs came they heard some laughs and then it started

?-prepare for trouble

?-and make it double

?-to infect the world from devastation

?-to blight all people within our nation

?-to denounce the goodness of truth and love

?-to extend our wrath to the stars above

?-Cassidy

?-Butch

Cassidy-we're team rocket circling the earth Day and night

Butch-surrender now or you will lose the fight

 **Reticate-cate ("ah not again" only J under stood this part)**

Gary-well who do we have here bitch and Cassidy

Butch-hey it's Butch but it doesn't matter now Reticate hyperbeam

Reticate- **okay doing it (** only J understood it **)**

Before reticate could prepare his attack they heard a female and male's voice

?-swablu sing attack

?-Abra hypnosis

Both attack were too much for Butch Cassidy and their Reticateand they fell asleep

Then Jessie and James came out of nowhere in front of the gang

Gary-not you three again

J-calm down Gary these three are at my side. Okay what's the matter?

James-well first of all Thank you boss for these Pokémon as they are awesome

Jessie – and thank you for the money also

J- So why are you here?

James – we just came to thank you and then we saw Biff and Cassidy so we thaught that we should Help and now we are going

J-okay go

After team rocket flew away and police arrested and butch and Cassidy were arrested everyone was enrooted to Aj's gym

J-okay everyone listen the major threat we are going to face is Ultra Beasts in last timeline also they were there to destroy the world

Ash interrupted-if they were there so why didn't we face them and why only you are having power to restore memories why I am not having that kind of power

Gary-also I was checking the space time continuum but nothing weird like this was happening

J-coz only I was the only human present in both timeline when Omegus the omega Pokémon leader of dark realm and Brother of Arceus destroyed the world I was too close to him so I was not destroyed and I don't know how Arceus saved me and help me train more strong

And if you want to know about me so the truth is that I was having a family I was having parent a 5 year younger brother I was happy but on my brother's birthday my uncle planted a bomb in our house to take revenge from dad he then sent me to get some stuff when I went inside the bomb blasted and everyone thought I got killed but I survived and my saviour was Arceus and he trained me to fight evil like that and I failed I was able to defeat 12 of them but I lost I was not able to fight properly and what happened the planet got destroyed again Arceus saved me and Again we trained he started a new time line and Again sent me in there everything happened again like my family the bomb blast etc. and now he has asked me to take your help to defeat those beasts

Got It

Ash-well sorry about that I didn't knew about your past

J-it's okay but I have lost my family 3 times and I don't want to lose it again that's why so (turning toward Gary) so Gary I think I should tell you that first of the ultra-beast came when Ash defeated Sabrina so I hope that you would meet us there and also I know that you want to research them so just come there. Now some stuff basically some things are different in both timeline like Gary oak living in Cerulean it is just because that this time line was supposed to be perfect so some things are changed so Gary Oak you can go and train your Pokémon Properly

Gary-okay Smell ya later Ashy Boy

J-i think we should start travelling

Ash-Yeah I want to beat that Aj this time

By the time Mew came back with Pikachu

 **(Time skip)**

 **{Location- in front of aj's gym}**

The board on the gym readed 99 wins and 0 loses

Ash-hey that's not fair it was 98 wins last time

J-it's okay

Aj-or are you to scared to battle the magnificent Aj the champion

Ash-hey I am not scared

Aj-so why don't we battle

Ash-yeah just come on

Aj(pointing his finger)-not you kid I am talking about big brother who is having pipsqueak rat on his shoulder

J-really you want to battle me coz I don't want to battle you

Aj-I knew that you are scared from me and by the looks of it your Pokémon are weak

J-okay so you want a battle bring it on (he then whispered something in Ash and misty's ear and they both went away)

At battle field j showed 5 pokeballs to Aj and then said

J-you are having a choice choose any Pokémon from these pokeball their type is indicated by the symbol on it or you choose Bolt, my Pikachu and also it would be 6-1 at the same time

Aj-oh come on 6-1 would be too much for you Pokémon and I want to defeat your Pikachu

J-brock would you be the referee

Brock- why not okay this would be a 6-1 match between Aj and J battle would be over when all the Pokémon's on any side are unable to battle anymore let the match start

Aj-defeat them or you know what would happen

And he threw 6 pokeballs and out came 1sandshrew 3 rattata 1 butterfree(pink) and 1 beedril and a Eevee

J-okay Bolt

AJ-Sandshrew rock throw Rattata's hyper fang butterfrees poison powder beedril twin needle

J-okay Bolt dig to escape the come out and use _**thor's punishment**_

Bolt came out and then used **electric terrain** then **Rain Dance and** then **thunder** all of Aj's Pokémon were knocked out at once

Brock-As Aj's Pokémon are unable to battle so the victory goes to Bolt and J

J- now under section 870 of Pokémon training if a trainer is found hitting or abusing his Pokémon then it is a crime and As an Aura guardian I J arrest you in the Crime of Pokemon abuse

Aj-Ha ha very funny an how are you going to prove It

Ash came out of Aj's Tent- by this

He then showed Aj some Video and Pictures of Aj beating his pokemon or forcing sandshrew to jump and stay in water

Ash-These video clips are from the CCtv of your Camp so you can say that you are doomed

Misty-Also I have called the police

Aj tried to escape but was stopped by J and brock and after sometime Jenny came

Jenny-Trainer Aj you are under arrest for Pokémon abuse and your training licence would be cancelled so you would to be able to capture more Pokémon

Aj's Pokémon were more than happy after hearing this and seeing their Trainer getting hand cuffed and sent to prison then J approached them

J-okay guys I would like to give you an offer that you can join us or I can release you back in the forest

At this the Pokémon discussed something then they proceed the bedevil and butterfree(pink one) approached Ash and Sandshrew went toward Brock and Eevee towards Misty

J-okay I guess I would be sending you back Rota so you could live with Harmony there

After catching and sending them the group started traveling

( **X-x-x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x-x-x—x—x—x—x—x-x-x-x-x-)**

J-so what's the plan?

Brock-well we are 2 weeks ahead of our earlier time to reach that school and then it took us 2 more weeks to reach the Hidden village

J-well I think we should d skip the school and directly go to the hidden village so we are having almost 4 weeks and I think that we should use this time in Pokémon and aura training so what do you say

Ash I think that's a good idea

J-we can use the lake in the forest so we could train with water Pokémon

(Time skip 4 weeks)

[last 4 weeks were quite interesting as all of their Pokémon went to a new level and with help from J's Pokémon who were strong also Ash and Riolu were training under J and Lucario and the most important part was that when Lucario came to know that J was accepted as a Aura guardian he started Calling him as 'Master'' same goes for Riolu he started calling J Ash and Lucario as Master and with help of brock's medical skills their pokemon were in best condition

( **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-)**

So done for today

I know it's late but bear with it

Once again give review for any improvement and also anything else

 _ **Over and out**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER-2**

Our heroes have spent 4 weeks training in Pokémon and Aura(Brock and Misty also so they could understand their Pokémon) and they wre having success in that also Ash started to train in hand to hand fight with J and Lucario then they spent 1 more week to find the hidden village and they were successful in that

( **In hidden village)**

Ash-hey any one here

Out of nowhere a wine whip came and slammed in Ash but due to Aura training ash was quick to stand up and saw his Attacker to nobody else then **B** ulbasaur

Melanie-oh I am so sorry for Bulbasaur's Action he consider everyone else then me a threat for Pokémon

Brock-oh it's no problem well so this is the hidden village

Melanie-yes and I hope that you would not expose its location to everyone

J-you can believe us well if you don't mind can we release our Pokémon too so they can enjoy and rest

Melanie-well no problem this place is for rest and fun only also you can release your water Pokémon so they can swim

Ash-thanks Melanie (he throws some poke ball and out came his Pokémon's [pikachu,riolu,gyrados,pidgeot,fearow,2 butterfree,beedril) come out and enjoy everyone

Misty-come out (starmie,staryou,golden,lanturn,gyrados,,Eevee)

Brock-enjoy everyone (geodude, steelix, crobat, sand shrew)

J-it's my turn(Bolt[Pikachu],Lucario[he didn't need a name],Blaze[Charizard],Blade[pidgeot],Rainner[Blastoise],Flash[Dragonite],Smasher[venusaur])

Ash-Awesome J you are having some strong Pokémon there and are you not going to call all of your Pokémon's

Brock-well yeah these guys look like well-trained Pokémon and that chaarizrd looks too much stronger than yours

J-well thx guys and Ash if I would e calling all oof my pokemon than it would be too dangerous for everyone here

Ash-oh sorry

Since this all was going on Bulbasaur saw and noticed that ash was too familiar to him but he was not able to point it down he then went toward Ash said

Bulbasaur **-hey you do I know you**

Ash-well yes

Bulbasaur- **how do you understood me**

Ash-well you can say am having my ways

Bulbasaur- **but I don't know you but you seem familiar**

J-well bulbasaur if you want your Answer than touch this Ball

J again created a ball in his hand Bulbasaur touched only to get his Answer after sometime he tackled Ash and started licking him

Bulbasaur- **Ash…..dude it's been a while**

Ash- I am also happy to see you again so what do you say want to come with me again

Bulbasaur- **is that question let's go but first I should inform Melanie**

Ash-okay I am also coming with you but let me recall everyone first

After recalling their Pokémon's and informing Melanie J spoke

J-so what's next

Ash-well we have to get Charizard back

J-Brock schedule plz

Brock-well we are having 10 days to reach the place where charizard was abandoned so we can get some training and go there

J-okay we are going to get Charizard back and also we would get some training in the path

Ash-so let's go

( **Time skip)**

9 days went unnoticed as everyone was busy in their training also this time bublasaur was training under Smasher

Case of Aura training Ash, misty and brock were Able to understand Pokémon (own and wild) also Ash learned how to create memory ball so he can now easily give anyone their memory

Everyone was doing their work when they heard

?-sit here you weakling

?- **don't go Demian**

Demian **-** sit here and I would come back for you

?- **Demian**

But to no profit as Demian was already gone and J had already recorded the video

Ash went to meet Charmander and started talking

Ash-so he is your trainer

Charmender- **yeah he is butt he says that I am a weakling and can't do anything in life in a battle he sent me against a brunette with blastoise …and I lost so he thinks that I am good for nothing**

Ash-well it's sad to her this but would you like to join me if yes then touch this ball

He produced a white ball and Charmander touched it and started glowing after some time at the place of Charmender was standing a strong and big Charizard and he shot a weak flamethrower at Ash as show of his love

But Demian who was eavesdropping was standing nearby and came out and spoke

Demian-oh my Charizard I knew that you were strong and now I Demian your trainer is back here to take you back o retu…

He was interrupted by a flamethrower and then Charizard use Dragon Claw to break his poke ball and then turned toward Ash and Give him thumbs up (or claws up)

Charizard- **so Ash what are you waiting for**

Ash-oh sorry

Ash throwed a poke ball and Charizard got captured without any problem and then Officer Jenny came out of nowhere and spoke to Demian

you are underarrest for abandoning your pokemon

Demian-sorry officer you are arresting wrong person as he is the one who stole my pokemon and I never Abandoned my pokemon

Jenny-really so who is abandoning the charmendor in the video

Then jenny took out her holo caster and showed the video to Demian

Jenny-now you are requested to ive all your pokeballs and pokedex to me

Demian-really you think that

Demian pushed Jenny and tried to run only to get caught by Growlithe Jenny then came and arrested demine and the while searching for his pokedex she found that Demian was wearing a undershirt with a big red R on it

Jenny- Demian you are underarrest for pokemon abuse and relation with illegal criminal gang(she takes out demian's pokeball and then give them to Ash and J)hey kids if yiu don't mind so take them nurse joy please

J-mam if you don't mind then we would like to take these pokemons with us as in our team

Jenny-sorry kid but I can't give these pokemons to anyone not believable

Ash-but you can believe us…

J interrupted -let me handle this Ash(turning toward Jenny) Officer my name is J I am an Aura master and this my Apprentice Ash ketchum he is also working as field researcher for regional Professor Samual Oak the girl here is Misty waterflower Cerulean Gym leader and this is Brock Pewter gym leader and I think that you can believe us now

Jenny- Sir J and Sir ketchum you can take these pokeballs and I hope you would take care of them

J-well officer you can count on us

After some time when Jenny went Away J asked Ash to call charizard and Ash called him a ear deafning roar the fully evolved starter came out

Carizard- **sup guys what do you want**

J-okay Charizard Demian is Arrested and his pokemons are with us so Mew is now going to De Evolve you to again be a Charmendor so these pokemons can believe us Got it

Charizard nodded

J-okay Mew do it

Mew- _you got it_

she touched charizard and he got converted in to a charmendor who nodded to J

Ash and J simuteniosly-come out everyone

From 16 pokeballs many pokemon came out those were

Magby

Elekid

Abra

Growlithe

Frokie

Kirlia

Vaporeon

Lapras

Piplup

Totodile

Mudkip

Rhydon

Chansey

Haunter

Lairon

Machamp

Dragonair(shiny)

Gardeviour(shiny)

Ash-talk about luck

Misty-yeah

J(to pokemons)-hello everyone I am J I would like to tell you that Demian has been Arrested for pokemon Abuse so he would not be problem to you now there is one problem that is what about you guys if you want to join us then you are more than welcomed and if you want to be released in wild you can do that for confirmation you can talk to your friend Charmendor here

After around 10 minutes of discussion with charmendor all of them decided that they are going to join the trainers and then slowly pokemons approached the trainer they wanted to join

Ash=magby,elekid,abra,growlithe,kirlia

Misty=vaporion,lapras,piplup,totodile,mudkip,

Brock=machamp,chansey,haunter,lairon,rhydon

J=dragonair,Gardeviour

Then Froakie approached ash and said

Froakie- **hey have we met before**

Ash-sorry but I know only one froakie and he is from Kalos

Froakie- **well I am from Kalos I used to abandon my trainer so they captured me in a park and one day that freak guy came and kidnapped me**

J-Ash I know only one froakie who used to abandon his trainer and you knew him also

Ash-Greninja….here froakie touch this

Ash produced a memory ball and froakie touched it and started glowing and in place of Froakie stood a Greninja

Greninja- **Ash it's me**

Ash-Greninja it's you

Pikachu- **hey dude**

Greninja- **hey Pikachu (then noticed Mew[in form of a female Pikachu]) you got a girlfriend congrats**

 **Mew-'** _ **hey I am mew and yes he got a girlfriend'**_

 **Greninja-but mew is a legendary not a Pikachu**

Mew turns back to her original form and Greninja was shocked to see that

Greninja **-okay sorry (then to Ash) you are waiting for anything**

Ash-nope here take this but first how did you reached Kalos again when I went their

Greninja- **well last time** **in a match against a gym leader I got knocked out early so Damien got angry and started kicking me so authorities came and arrested him and also sent me back to kalos**

Ash-good

Ash throwed a pokeball toward Greninja and the ball immediately made ding sound

J-so if everything is settled then I think we should get going also we have to reach the pokemon center

( **time skip-1 week)**

The gang of the human and pokemon were about to entre a unnamed town when they fell into a pit

Ash-hey this is the place I met Squirtle

On command 5 squirtle head came into view 4 of them were weaing round sunglasses and 1 of them were wearing pointy sunglasses showing that he was the leader

J-there they are Blaze,Blade catch them

Ash-charizard,fearow,pidgeot help them

Brock- onix help us

As all of the released pokemon were fast flyers they immediately caught the squirtles and came back with them

Ash-okay pranksters it's over now get some rest

J-okay squirtles this is going to weird I think you should know about yourselves

Ash touched the leader of the squirtlesand he started glowing after sometime the glow stopped and squirtle spoke

Squirtle- **So Ash ketchum has came back to take help from the magnificent squirtle squad and if you want my companion ship with you then I would be more than happy to lend you my power (turning toward the squad) squad how much you belive me**

 **S1-more than our life**

 **Squirtle-squad I would tell you that I am going with this ugly puny human and if you want to join us then you can this beautiful lady misty she is water type pokemon trainer so she could take your care easily,so what do you say**

 **Squad-aaye aye captain**

 **Squirtle-then please approach her (turning toward J)okay Ash I would come with you and also you got little taller and older**

Ash-squirtle I am here he is J

J-sup dude

Squirtle- **awesome bro(then to Ash)you got older brother and Pikachu got a girl friend**

Ash-would explain you later on

Squirtle- **Ash wait**

Squirtle went inside his shell and came out with a stone in his hand

Squirtle- **this is the everstone that we stole from the store so take it**

Ash took the stone from Squirtle and he started glowing and from the glow out came a Blastoise

Blastoise- **I evolved during our training so now I would allow you to capture me**

Ash-pokeball go

Blastoise got captured without any problem when they heard some sirens from the car and out came an officer Jenny

Jenny-okay kids what's going on here

Brock ran toward the officer with herts over eyes

Brock-leave about the condition here and ask obout the case of my heart well I would love to have a date…ack

Misty-okay romeo it's over (dragging Brock Away)

Ash-well officer some squirtles were just annoying us so we defeated and captured them

Jenny-oh tankyou that you have caught them as they were playing pranks and our police force was not able to do anything so nce again thankyou for your help

Misty-well it was no sweat as it gave us more pokemons

Jenny-well as everything is going fine so I should go

Brock-you can always ask me for a date

J-leave it Romeo

So done for today

 **(X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X)**

Once again give review for any improvement and also anything else

 _ **Over and out**_


End file.
